fifafandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 17
, Eden Hazard, Anthony Martial and Marco Reus]] FIFA 17 was released on the 27th of September in North America and the 29th of September 2016 World wide. It uses the Frostbite engine. New national teams will be added as well. Due to licensing, Rangers were dropped out of FIFA 16 and eventually featured in FIFA 17 due to their promotion to the Scottish Premiership A petition started on the 30th of April to get Celtic Park added to the game, and then another petition started to get Ibrox Stadium and Hampden Park added to the game as well. EA released a FIFA 17 Debut Trailer on 6th June, and on 12th June, there was a world reveal at E3 at about 1pm PT, 4pm ET and 9pm BST. In the official trailer on 12th June, it showed the story mode feature in which the fictional footballer Alex Hunter debuts and authentic managers only available in the English Premier League. On 23rd June, it was announced that all teams from the Japanese J1 League would be featured in the game. The Brasilian Serie A league was also officially licensed as well, with a few Serie B teams featured in the game. EA Sports added a new celebration, called The Dab, commonly used by Manchester United player Paul Pogba. Also, a photo was leaked by Estudiantes revealing that Juan Sebastián Verón will be featured in the game as an 88-rated legend. A photo was leaked confirming new national teams: Croatia, Iceland, Algeria, Albania, Slovakia, Ukraine, Ghana, Morocco, Nigeria, Tunisia, and Senegal will be in the game. All Leagues and Teams Premier League Bundesliga Calcio A *Atalanta *Bologna *Cagliari *Chievo Verona *Crotone *Empoli *Fiorentina *Genoa *Juventus *Internazionale *Lazio *Milan *Napoli *Palermo *Pescara *Roma *Sampdoria *Sassuolo *Torino *Udinese Ligue 1 *Angers SCO *AS Monaco *AS Nancy-Lorraine *AS Saint-Étienne *Bordeaux *Dijon FCO *FC Lorient *FC Metz *FC Nantes *Guingamp *LOSC Lille *Montpellier *OGC Nice *Olympique de Marseille *Olympique Lyonnais *Paris Saint-Germain *SC Bastia *SM Caen *Stade Rennais *Toulouse LaLiga Santander #Athletic Bilbao #Atlético Madrid #CA Osasuna #CD Leganés #Celta Vigo #FC Barcelona #Granada CF #Málaga CF #RC Deportivo de la Coruña #RCD Espanyol #Real Betis Balompié #Real Madrid #Real Sociedad #Sporting Gijón #SD Eibar #Sevilla #UD Las Palmas #Valencia #Villarreal Süper Lig #Adanaspor #Alanyaspor #Antalyaspor #Akhisar Belediyespor #Beşiktaş JK #Bursaspor #Çaykur Rizespor #Fenerbahçe SK #Galatasaray SK #Gaziantepspor #Gençlerbirliği SK #Kardemir Karabükspor #Kasimpaşa SK #Kayserispor #Konyaspor #Medipol Başakşehir FK #Osmanlıspor #Trabzonspor Rest of World *Avaí Futebol Clube *Criciúma *Goiás Esporte Clube *HJK Helsinki *Joinville Esporte Clube *Kaizer Chiefs *Olympiacos *Orlando Pirates *Panathinaikos *PAOK *Shakhtar Donetsk *Vasco da Gama National Teams Men's Youth= * United States * Canada * Mexico * Sweden * Germany * Austria * Northern Ireland * Australia * France * Italy * Iceland * Japan |-|LFC= * United States * Japan * Austria Videos FIFA 17 - FOOTBALL HAS CHANGED - Reveal Trailer|Reveal trailer FIFA 17 - Official Gameplay Trailer|Official gameplay trailer FIFA 17 - The Journey - Official Trailer|"The Journey" official trailer